


I think that possibly, maybe, I'm falling for you

by Enochianess



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Couch Cuddles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enochianess/pseuds/Enochianess
Summary: "You've been very quiet today.""I'm just... taking it all in."Eliott cranes his neck to look down at Lucas. "What?""This. You. Everything."They talk, Eliott apologises, and promises are made





	I think that possibly, maybe, I'm falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble, them cuddling and talking. Idk, I wrote it in an hour and it is very self-indulgent.

His scent is of cigarette smoke and aftershave, so immensely different from the vanilla, coconut or strawberry of girls. It's such a small thing, but that change in scent makes all the difference. 

Lucas has his head pillowed on Eliott's chest, his body squished between the back of the sofa and Eliott's own much longer body. Their legs are tangled together, their fingers intertwined. Eliott's breathing is slow, his chest rising and falling, making Lucas sleepier than he might have been otherwise. Rain is pattering gently against the window pane and Lucas feels his eyelids beginning to droop as he is lulled into half-sleep.

Having spent the past couple of weeks in limbo, so unsure of where things stood with Eliott, it is a relief now that the air has been cleared to find himself in such a place of comfort. He feels as if he is in a sort of haze, struggling to get his wits about him, but when he is in Eliott's arms, it is much easier to forget all of the bad and instead focus on all that has been made right. 

"You can sleep, you know," Eliott says quietly, his spare hand rubbing a large circle over Lucas' back. "I know you're fighting to stay awake. I don't mind."

"I'm fine," Lucas says, turning his head to press his face into the soft, black fabric of Eliott's hoodie. The scent of him is heady, like a balm to soothe all the hurts of the tumultuous period they have just escaped from.

He remembers the first time he smelt it, that first moment of closeness when they had sat side by side on Eliott's sofa discussing the need to change the music disc. He remembers it filling and overwhelming his senses the first time that they had kissed, that beautiful night in the rain. He remembers it seeming to wrap around him the following morning when he had been laying in Eliott's embrace. 

"Are you sure?" Eliott asks, scratching lightly at Lucas' scalp. "You've been very quiet today."

"I'm just... taking it all in."

Eliott cranes his neck to look down at Lucas. "What?"

"This. You. Everything."

Eliott smiles and presses a kiss to Lucas' forehead. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I know," Lucas says, smiling as he runs his thumb back and forth over Eliott's hand. He keeps his face pressed to Eliott's chest.

"I'm sorry though, for what happened with Lucille. I didn't mean to hurt you and I- I don't want you to doubt me now or my feelings for you."

Lucas releases a heavy breath and pushes himself up onto an elbow, looking down at Eliott and the guilt that is flickering in his eyes. He presses a light, but lingering kiss to his lips and then another on his stubbly cheek. "It's okay."

"I want this to work, Lucas. I want us to work."

"We will," Lucas says. 

"But, what if I hurt you again? What if- I mean, there might be things about me that you don't like... things you don't know about yet."

"I don't think that's likely."

Eliott opens his mouth as if to say more, but then he hesitates, his gaze fixing on the ceiling above.

"Look," Lucas says, "there might be things that I don't like about you, and there might be things that you don't like about me, but what matters is that what we feel for one another will never fade, even despite those small dislikes we might grow to find or discover. Okay?"

"Okay," Eliott says, looking back at Lucas with a small smile.

"I like you, Eliott Demaury, and that isn't going to change."

At that, Eliott's smile grows into a full blown grin, and he says, "I like you too, Lucas Lallemant, and that isn't going to change."

"Promise?" Lucas asks.

"I promise." 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave kudos and/or comments!
> 
> Come find me @MaxenceSource on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/maxencesource/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MaxenceSource) and [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-_99lS6mcwLDwbXqALgenw)


End file.
